Sleepless Nights
by nothign to see here
Summary: Nabari no Ou.  Yoite has a little trouble getting to sleep one night.  WARNINGS: Two boys in the same bed, a broody Yoite, excessive cuddling and a little smooch at the end.   Yoite x Miharu


So I uploaded this fic on deviantART last year, and I thought I'd blow the dust offa my profile too. Wow, though, this story's already more than a year old... Time sure flies.

SO YEAH, Yoite x Miharu. One of my OTPs. I still love it-they're soooo sweet. Nabari no Ou is an amazing manga (although the ending was a little weird), and I highly recommend reading it! Or watching the anime, whatever flows your boat. (But the manga is better, obviously.)

Ffffff, my writing degenerates throughout the whole fic, so please bear with me. |D;;;

So...enjoy? (If that's possible, FFFFF.)

**NABARI NO OU © YUHKI KAMATANI. I DON'T OWN IT AT ALL. **...Although, I wish I did.

* * *

"...Miharu... Miharu, are you still awake?"

"...mm... Yeah..." Miharu replied, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn. "I'm still awake…"

"Oh…"

"But…I'm a little tired, so I'm gonna sleep… You should sleep too, Yoite, it's getting late."

Yoite turned his gaze from the smaller boy sleeping beside him to the ceiling. "…Yeah."

In just a matter of moments, Miharu was asleep, his breathing even, his small form rising and falling slowly. His arms were tucked against Yoite's body, his hands clinging loosely to the older boy's clothes.

Carefully, so as to not wake Miharu up, Yoite shifted his position so he was once again facing Miharu, loosely wrapping an arm around the boy. He could feel the warmth emanating from the young Shinrabanshou holder, the only source of warmth for Yoite in the cold world that was Nabari. He wanted to treasure it and protect it while he still lived.

They were in Yukimi's house once again. He hadn't been too thrilled to see the two, but they knew he had a soft spot for the so-called brats.

Unfortunately, all the duo could do was collapse onto the nearest bed without doing anything else. They had left the blinds of the window up, allowing moonlight to filter into the room, illuminating it somewhat. And the day Yukimi tucked someone in was the day he kissed Thobari intentionally. There wasn't even a blanket in the room to begin with.

And due to the amount of light in the room, Yoite found it unimaginably hard to sleep; he could have pulled the blinds down, but it was simply too much effort right now. So he had to content himself with watching Miharu's sleeping face, which wasn't so bad, he supposed, as opposed to watching the ceiling or the moon.

Yoite thought he saw the younger boy's mouth curve up slightly in his sleep. Perhaps he was having pleasant dreams (one of the many things Miharu had that Yoite never would have; his nights were either dreamless or wracked with nightmares). For someone so suddenly thrown into Nabari, Miharu was taking it surprisingly well. The older boy sighed quietly, pulling Miharu's smaller body closer to him.

Yoite hated sleepless nights. He always found himself reflecting upon his life, remembering things that he didn't want to remember. Brushing some ebony locks out of Miharu's face, Yoite couldn't help but think of his own crumbling life. How he wished for erasure, so he could be gone from this wretched world. There was nothing worth living for, nothing except his wish.

But…

_"…to Rokujou Miharu, whom you chose to bear your burden, you are only a troublesome death god."_

Those words, uttered by that inhuman girl at Alya Academy, still stung him when he thought about it. Perhaps Miharu really did think of him as an annoying death god. Perhaps Miharu was so enthusiastic about erasing him because he just wanted to be rid of him. But that was a good thing, wasn't it? He'd be gone quicker…

Yoite clearly wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

"…Yoite, are you still awake…?" Miharu mumbled sleepily. If Yoite had a more sarcastic edge to his stoic personality, he would've retorted that Miharu was one to talk, when he realized that his grip on the smaller boy had tightened considerably, which was probably what had woken the boy up.

"…No," he replied lamely.

"Liar…" Miharu buried his face against the older boy's chest. "Go to sleep, Yoite."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"…I just can't."

"Oh. Okay. I'll stay awake with you, then."

But within moments, the younger boy was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Just sleep, Miharu," Yoite said, poking Miharu's cheek. "I'll fall asleep soon, so don't worry about me."

"You'd better. Or else you'll be all cranky tomorrow."

Yoite sighed. "Yes, Miharu."

Then, Miharu tilted his head up and their lips met for a moment.

It was a quick, chaste kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Even though it probably only lasted a few seconds, it felt like an eternity to Yoite.

Miharu had fallen asleep again, his head under Yoite's chin so that the Kira user could occasionally feel black strands tickle his face.

Perhaps he was going to get some sleep after all.

* * *

Whew, so what did you think of that? xD Yeah, same deal; reviews are great. No flames, please, but if you can give concrit, that'd be helpful. :3


End file.
